Nikki Suzuki
Nikki Suzuki is The Main Protagonist of Starlight Kingdom, A New World ''and a supporting protagonist of Escape Back Home'' and spin-offs, and a known enemy in Monster School. She appears in every single episode since her debut except in Monster School. 'Biography' 'Nikki's Early Life' Queen Sugelite Sandra was pregnant with Nikki. When Nikki was born, she inherited princess traits that her mother had, including shiny beautiful eyes, pale soft skin, and she was definitely very quiet. Her mother and her father loved her. Though, her sister Yukina was jealous of her. Soon after three years of living in the same room as her parents, she finally got a room of her own in the Diamond Palace. She had rooms next to Cat, Chirp and their followers: Blocks, Strad, Far, Ward, Dog Mellohi, Mall, Wait, 13, 11 and Stal. Often she would attend their parties and invite them to sleepovers and even invite them to the wedding of her parents. Soon, the first-ever Invitation Ceremony happened. The palace was being expanded, new guards were helping, and Nikki and Yukina's parents had more children and adopted two boys. Nikki went to Diamond Academy for her entire school life and was one of the popular girls. She appreciated the respect, yet still respected others, too. The family had a lot of money, always going to places for vacation. This includes when Nikki went to Fantasy Resort when she was five, and when she went to Starlight Wonderland. Overall, Nikki had a pretty good life as a child. 'Diamond High' 'Welcome to Diamond High' In ''the First Day'', Nikki is determined to get to school and make friends. She found some of her friends Bliss and Satori, and a few enemies Blocks and Mellohi. She meets a boy named Alexander. Both of them become friends and have a great first day of school. Later, in''' ''Meeting Time'','' Nikki and Alexander join the drama club. They are picked to be in a play called In love with a Tsundere Tsunami. They walk into some familiar faces. Blocks and Mellohi are fighting over who is better at acting. They are also fighting over who is more pretty. Nikki gets an idea. She forms a group called the Pretty Girls Group, where girls can be, look and act pretty without having to fight about it. Alex makes a group called the Cool Boys Group, where boys can be, look and act cool without having to fight about it. This caused Mellohi and Blocks to become closer to the two and they became good friends. 'Magic Music Shop A week after Nikki starts attending, ten other kids start attending the school. They looked dreadful, and Nikki wanted to help. She heads over to them, asking if they are okay, and they say yes and leave. The kid in the back of their line stares at Nikki dreadfully and leaves with them. After school, Nikki and Alexander decide to run into the forest behind the school, and soon find a cabin. The sign labels, Magic Music Shop. She finds a black journal behind the cash registers. Out of curiosity, she opens the journal and for the first few pages, she sees names, items, and prices. She looks further and sees journal entries. She soon finds out that the journal belongs to one of the new kids, and finds an entry showing how he misses Nikki after so many years of being apart. The journal was revealed to be Stal's when Nikki hid under a table and Stal took the journal. Soon after, Stal was sitting outside looking into oblivion. Nikki comes and joins him, though she looks at the stars. She tells Stal about the whole thing about reading his journal and apologizes. He tells her he knew everything and starts crying. Nikki comforts him and realizes her curfew is about to happen. She kisses him on the cheek and leaves. 'Blocks vs. Mellohi' Tension grows between the PGG and the CBG. Mellohi was just doing her acting after school in the auditorium. Blocks decides to throw a hammer in her direction and Mellohi gets mad. She complains to Nikki and she decides to confront him. The three start fighting and Alexander stops the fight. Once Blocks heads back to the village, he calls and tells the other CBG members about the event and Mellohi texts the other PPG members about the same event. The two groups start a flame war in their group chat, and Nikki starts to worry. The next day at school, Nikki meets up with Alexander and discuss how they'll have to pretend to hate each other. In the music room, the two groups start another fight involving items being thrown. Stal walks in on them and drags Mellohi out of the room. After, he pulls out Alexander to speak to him and enters the room after finishing. He calls Nikki out to talk. He explains to her how the thing has gone way too far after Blocks threw a chair at Bliss and Cat. He convinces her to just shut down the two groups, and Nikki and Alexander proceed to do so. 'Starlight Festival' Before Summer, she goes to Lamplight Town to attend a festival with Alexander. They collect Fallen Stars and wear costumes and eat food together. They leave for Firefly Forest so Alexander can tell her something in private. Alexander confesses his feelings for Nikki and kisses her. After that, Yukina and Mirai spot Nikki eating okonomiyaki and beg her for some. They have a fun time. Before the festival ends, Nikki buys souvenirs and even a star-shaped pillow as Stal runs over to her. He explains to her that a new boy was coming to school and was at the festival. Nikki proceeds to meet the boy, Nicholas. He has a strange familiarity that Nikki couldn't find out, and she also found him kind of cute. Later Nicholas had feelings for Nikki and invited her to watch a movie together. They also went to prom, but Nikki had to leave multiple times due to also having to attend Chip's birthday party and Yukina's summer party. Nikki and her friends had to say goodbye at the end and got each other's phone numbers, so they stayed in touch. They are all current friends and visit each other often. They came to the Invitation Ceremony. 'The Invitation' The invitation is a five-chapter mini-movie about Nikki inviting new residents into the Starlight Kingdom and even her palace in the Invitation Ceremony. This gives us information about how Nikki became the princess of Starlight Kingdom, and how her palace expanded. This series leads up to the first episode of Starlight Kingdom. 'Starlight Kingdom' 'Welcome to Starlight' After the Invitation Ceremony, Cat, Chirp, Stal and the other Music Discs move back into the palace. Mirai, Nikki, and Yukina move into a huge palace room they have to share. They adjust to the new room and decorate it. Yukina, Cat, and Nikki decide to look at the palace's expansion. Mall joins them. Stal and Mellohi also help look around to find a bigger library. Nikki decides to decorate the library with diamonds and gold. Yukina asks Stal to talk to him in private and tells everyone they'll be right back. Nikki, Mirai, Mall, and Mellohi decide to start reading Nikki's favorite story about a princess and a knight. They eat food in the new kitchen and walk around Firefly Forest which was recently cleaned up. Nikki realizes that they have spent hours looking everywhere and that they haven't seen Yukina or Stal in a while. They start to look inside the palace. They look everywhere before giving up and going back to their rooms. Nikki goes into her closet to get her nightgown. She pulls it out, revealing a deranged Yukina hiding Stal unconscious. Nikki freaks out and drags him out of there into his bed. The next day Nikki is very tired and Stal tries to stay as far away from Yukina as possible. 'Flakes' Soon, snow descends from the sky and Nikki and her friends are ready for fun snow days! They have many snowball fights and drink hot chocolate and tell stories, and even prepare for a winter vacation to Cozy Cottage Cabin! Better watch out for Yukina, though. She might be out for Stal again... 'Nikki's Wonderful Christmas' Nikki and her friends are here to spread Christmas Cheer! Mrs. Higgins, their neighbor, hosts a Christmas party nobody can miss! They look around town! And Stal being the swedish boy he is, doesn't like them lights, ya know? just wants to stay inside! And Nikki ends up decorating his house, causing him to get mad and beating Nikki up! kick her out! They go sledding and eat cookies! They go to attend the Yukimatsuri Festival! Nikki buys a Christmas tree and decorates it, and puts everyone's amulets on the center, and her favorite fallen star on the top! Nikki convinces Stal not to be so grouchy and he soon joins the fun! They then enjoy the rest of Christmas and have fun. 'Happy New Year!' Nikki's family wants to host a New Year Party before Nikki and her friends leave Cozy Cottage Cabin. Nikki's best friends from Diamond High are here, and even Thirteen, who likes to be alone, attends. They have fun before Blocks starts a fight with Mellohi again. The party ends up to become a food fight disaster and Nikki ends it. 'Starmen' In "Falling Star - Starmen PT. 1", Nikki sees a poster for a musical and asks Jallan if she would like to be in it. In modesty, he denies, but Nikki convinces him to try and audition. Jallan decides to audition for the main character's role, a pirate determined to rebuild her fallen kingdom. Nicholas decides to join the stage crew, and Mrs. Higgins joins with him. Stal hands out fliers for the musical and Nikki sings the entire day and gets ideas to be a supporting character. While Mellohi is auditioning for the role of a tsunami princess, Blocks decides to play as an assassin. After Nikki questions it, Blocks replies about going against Mellohi. Nikki signs up to be the mushroom princess, and Nicholas takes the role of a love-struck assassin. In "Tryouts - Starmen PT.2", Nikki cannot stop thinking about the musical. Nicholas enters her room to rehearse. Nikki realizes that the love-struck assassin and the mushroom princess were in love and things get awkward for them. While this happens, Mirai sneaks in their room and steals a robe that belongs to Nicholas. Mirai rips it up more than it already was to capture the look of an assassin and sneaks it back into Nikki's room, though Nicholas and Nikki were already looking for it. When they thought all hope was lost, they ran back to Nikki's room and found it all ripped up. Nicholas put it on and left. Meanwhile, Stal signs up for the role of the assassin leader In "Not So Happy Ending - Starmen PT.3", Jallan and the rest of the gang get picked to be their roles. Mirai and Mrs. Higgins plan to watch the musical together, and it starts. Jallan, Nicholas, and Nikki are dancing in act three when suddenly Stal throws up outside the stage and faints. The musical is put to a stop when Jallan trips over a chair which leads to a rope accidentally being cut and anvils, sand, gravel, and concrete powder falling everywhere on actors causing them to suffocate before being saved by Jallan and Nikki. 'Misunderstanding' Nikki goes into Mirai's room and apologizes about the whole mess involving the musical and Mirai kicks Nikki out of her room. Mrs. Higgins tells Nikki that she will speak with Mirai. Nikki goes into Stal's room and tells him about how being in the musical was a mistake and that she is sorry. Stal accepts this apology and says he will be right back. After 15 minutes, Nikki is worried after the incident with Yukina and Stal. She runs with a sword to her closet, and nobody is there. She runs to Nicholas' room and finds Stal screaming at Nicholas about the whole thing with the mushroom princess being in love with the love-struck assassin, and they start fighting. Sweden goes in and drags Stal out of the room. Cat figures that Sweden is choking Stal, and starts crying. Nikki gets overwhelmed, and Sweden starts telling Cat to shut up. Stal runs in and hits Sweden with a bat. Nikki yells at Stal and leaves 'Cherry Blossom View' In "Secret Lovers-Valentine's Date PT.1", Travis is trying to find out what happened in the episode before, "Mr&Mrs Travis"(he saw something happening between Aaron and Aphmau). While doing that he tells her he "convinced" Katelyn to go on a date with him, he tries to pull her and Aaron into a double date. While doing that, he texts Aaron in the name of Aphmau and she faints when he answers. When she wakes up, Travis is "getting Aaron and Aphmau" together and Garroth and Laurance get mad. When he tries to explain to them why he forgets that they want to take things slow and keep it to themselves. He then lies to them, and they end up coming along with Cadenza and Lucinda. In "DATE BEGINS!-Valentine's Date PT.2", everyone comes along and the date begins. In "Valentine's Disaster-Valentine's Date PT.3", everyone comes to the arcade for the "date." After talking a bit, all the girls except for Aphmau are going to the bathroom. While in there Michi takes one of Lucinda's potions, to fool Aaron to be Aphmau and tries to kiss her, when the real Aphmau comes in, heartbroken and furious. Garroth and Laurance fixed things telling Aphmau what Michi did. After that, Aaron walks Aphmau to her house, and they kiss. Zane comes in as her "father" and yells at her. From there, Aphmau plays along into what becomes a hilarious "Father vs Daughter" type of scene. 'The Magic Music Shop' In the episode, Zane and Aphmau are having a pony-tea-party when someone knocks on the door. When Aphmau answers the door, she finds Vylad, Zane and, Garroth's younger brother. He asks if he can stay with her until he gets himself an apartment. Aphmau agrees, but then Garroth comes. After a bit of running around checking on the 3 brothers, Vylad gets caught by Zane, and then by Garroth, who tries to force Zane to hug Vylad. 'GWAPD~Con' In "Her Best Friends", she hangs out with Aaron and Zane, who are currently having a rivalry. She stays out of their best friend competition and returns to inform the group on an upcoming anime convention, A-Con. Excited by the news, she invites her group of friends to attend. In "A-Con 2016", she is joined by Aaron, Kawaii~Chan, and Zane at the main center. After learning that her bags being misplaced, Aphmau returns to their suite. Still upset of her lost cosplays, Lucinda and the guys arrive to the scene to fix the issue. Lucinda waves her scepter to conjure up costumes for Aphmau. Finally, she is left with a black hooded costume resembling Aaron from Minecraft Diaries. With Lucinda left with little magical power, they agree to try again later, and Aphmau asks her friends to join her in playing video games. In "Cosplay and Chaos!", Aphmau is dressed up as Asuna from Sword Art Online. During the first day of A-Con, she is between an Aaron and Zane rivalry. The two clash with the use of their weapons, but in the midst of it all, a love triangle erupts between Katelyn, Travis, and Lucinda. Katelyn grabs Travis and plants a kiss on him, leaving the group speechless. In "Aaron and Aphmau", the last day of A-Con comes to a close as the group finishes up their convention fun. Aphmau is pulled by Aaron, who confesses his feelings for her. Bright red, Aphmau is worried that there are too many obstacles that's blocking their path, especially Zane. Zane surprises the couple and approves of their relationship. The two then share one more kiss. Aaron and Aphmau tell the news to everyone, which they all support. Fantasy Resort Beginning of Summer Arc Aphmau and her friends go to the legendary Love~Love Paradise to spend the summer there. It is unknown how they got the tickets. The tickets they have tp give them access to do everything in paradise. There is one problem: The group forgot Travis. In "Beach Puppy", Aphmau goes to the beach with her friends. They all go swimming apart from Aphmau and Zane. Here we learn that Aphmau can't swim because her mom taught her that the ocean was a dangerous place and because she didn't have the money for swimming lessons. Later in the episode, Celestia swims to the beach. It turns out that Aphmau forgot her and that she had come all the way there. When Aphmau is about to cuddle her when Celestia runs to Aaron. In "Blast From The Past!", Aphmau meets Teony again. They both catch up and Teony tells her about a friend that she made in college. That friend turns out to be Ivy...Ivy apologizes for being so mean in high school. Aphmau decides to accept Ivy's apology, but keep a close eye on her. In the following episode, Aphmau and Ivy both participate in a sand castle building contest. However, there is a huge storm that ruins all of the castles. Ivy goes out in the middle of the night to rebuild Aphmau's. When Aphmau finds her and sees what she is doing they team and hope to win. Aphmau also realizes that she misjudged Ivy and they become friends. The next day they are shocked to realize that they didn't win, but some kids who built a pony did. Monster School In Emerald Secret: The Finale, there is a flashback at the end of it. It shows a young Travis, Zane, Garroth, Vylad, and Aaron. It also includes their fathers, Garte, Derek, Terrence or Terry and a mystery guy who claims to have a little Daughter the age of Travis. The mystery guy looks a lot like Aphmau. It is confirmed that Aphmau's father is the mystery guy named Zack. He was introduced in Starlight. Derek said that he's in jail but he broke-free from jail by two mysterious people named Michael and Elizabeth, as known as Katelyn's mother. Zack works as a therapist at starlight. Zack's race was a werewolf, but unfortunately, Aphmau didn't inherit his, so that's why Sylvanna never told Aphmau about it. Nightmare Clocktower Fallen Kingdom and The Age of Death Escape Back Home Appearance Generally, '''Nikki has very long, wavy, hip-length light blond hair, pale complexion, and pink shiny eyes. '''Casually, '''Nikki is seen wearing a frilly pink dress and pink lacy stockings with pink platform shoes. '''During winter-themed episodes, '''she wears a pink turtleneck with gray pants and black boots. '''When Nikki goes to Fantasy Hotel, Nikki wears a sparkly pink bathing suit with a miniskirt. Her hair has pink highlights and her eyes seem to be slightly pinker. In her sleepwear, '''She wears a pink nightgown, grey pants with white hearts all over them, a stuffed chicken (resembling Cluck) and neko slippers. Occasionally, she has a blue robe around her. '''During her date with Nicholas, '''She wore a rose-colored dress and red boots. '''Though around Stal, '''she was seen wearing an old rose-colored dress with long sleeves, black leggings, and white boots. '''During the Age of Death in the season finale of A New World, '''Nikki has Nick's robe, causing her despair to increase. '''When the Age of Death worsened, Nick's robe ripped into shreds and Nikki wore Stal's clothing. During the beginning of the Age of Death, Nikki wears pink rags and Stal's sweater, his scarf, and Nick's hoodie. She has a bow on her hair. When the Age of Death ended, She had completely tattered rags and Stal's sweater, in a torn condition. Her hair is in a stain condition. She would have a cursed dagger. Her eyes are a pale rose, and very empty. During Starlight Kingdom, She wears her usual frilly dress but with her red high heels and lacier pink stockings. She wears the red bow Nick gave her on her hair and a red amulet. When Monster School takes place, 'She wears ruby armor. She wears Stal's iconic checkered hat and Nick's scarf. She also has Mirai's purple amulet and a diamond sword. '''During the events of the first half of Escape Back Home, '''She wears her amulet from Starlight Kingdom and a slightly less frilly dress. She has pale magenta eyes, and her hair's tips are dyed magenta, to match her eyes. She wears black leggings and her old platform shoes from the beginning of Girlinapinkdress. '''In the second half of Escape Back Home, '''Her dress is all torn and her amulet is broken. She wears nothing on her feet after losing her platform shoes. She wore Stal's hat for a while, but she lost it in a mine looking for ruby ore. She then gets betrayed by Nick and Sweden, having them push her into a field of wither roses, causing her to get wither poisoned. Later, she died, with Stal, Mirai, and Sweden at her side. She turned into an angel with very light pink eyes (about #ffe8ee), white-blonde hair and a white long gown. Personality Nikki is a very nice and beautiful girl. She seems very happy to be in her kingdom and the world of Minecraft, and she also loves hanging out with her friends. She is very fun-loving and confident and passionate about her friends and family. She is very prone to helping people out and enjoys doing so. Though this is all true, she can become too overprotective like in the events of The Age of Death, when she was threatening traitors to kill them for the protection of her kingdom. She can become so overprotective of her kingdom, that she can become heartless to traitors and villains. She does not hesitate to rip them into pieces. She would mock any traitor and wants them all to die. She is satisfied whenever they brutally die, and would not forgive any of them for any reason. She also killed her lover at the time, Stal, since he did not agree with the idea of killing everything and everyone that wanted to abandon the kingdom. After The Age of Death ended, she regrets everything she had done and decided to move away from the palace with her brothers Chip and Brandon. After killing Stal in the prior season, she decided to wear Stal’s jacket, hat, scarf, and pants to take her away from her grief. That season, she would never sleep and she would break down in tears. She would write notes threatening to kill herself, though she never tried to do so. She also wrote letters to Stal, almost as if he was still alive. This proves how much her sanity has been lost, and she even got a sickness from it. Once Stal became a demon without Nikki noticing, he came back from death and reunited with Nikki, they both started crying and hugging each other, proving that not even Stal forgot her, unlike Nick in the next season. They never really mention The Age of Death, since it was the whole cause of Nikki going insane. Stal even has nightmares about the whole thing, and Brandon gets very worried about Nikki often. Nikki’s parents have tried to look for her many times, because Nikki had moved away with her brothers unexpectedly and mysteriously without telling them, and made Brandon and Chip promise not to tell them anything other than very vague clues. That next season, she figures out that Stal is a demon and a week later, she had died. In her angel form, she was very worried about him and decided to try and change him back. She was determined to remove his demon traits and to purify him. She fears that he may become like her during The Age of Death, and tried to still connect with him during his adventure back to the Magic Music Shop. She also worries over time that an angel and demon relationship may ruin her, and cause her to be punished. She worries that she may become a demon and would end up with the same fate as what happened in The Age of Death. Though she may be worried about this, she is still calmer and more determined to end this cycle of events. '''Interests ' Nikki likes to help people and do favors (usually no payment), and likes to sketch anime drawings. She usually sketches 90's anime aesthetic. She is also a big fan of anime and manga, with her favorites being Watashi no Chisana Inran, a parody of My Little Pony, Maho Shojo Korubi, a parody of Madoka Magica, Tōhō × WIM ~ R, and Watashi no Tori, an anime parody of Aphmau's MyStreet. Nikki, Mirai, Yukina and Koneko, all are interested in cosplay and they have been seen attending the World's End conventions and leaving before Emmi could try and delete them. Nikki was seen cosplaying as Aphmau, and Koneko was seen cosplaying as Kawaii~chan, and Mirai cosplays as Kaitlyn, all from Watashi no Tori, or MyStreet. Nikki likes playing a parody of Gacha Life, Gacha Ikimashou, a game where you become friends with characters, collect stickers and items and even characters. Nikki can speak fluent Japanese, unlike Chip, Brandon and her parents, being born in Japan and living there for two years. Nikki, after the Monster School Akumu no Tokei-to arc, she is trying to learn Korean and German. After the Age of Death and after Nikki died in Season 6, she gets interested in demons. She wants to understand Stal more, and wants to learn reverse magic to revert Stal's demon form. '''Her Room Nikki's room contains a neon magenta bed with white sheets and chandeliers on the ceiling. She has a poster of Aphmau from Watashi no Tori next to her closet, and a chibi Minifigure of her on her dresser. She has pink Japanese lanterns next to her bed and on her bathtub. She has posters of Watashi no Tori all over her closet and a desk with a laptop across the room from her bed. Episode Appearances [[MyStreet Phoenix Drop High|'MyStreet Phoenix Drop High']] [[MyStreet Phoenix Drop High|'Season 1']] *"First Day of School!" *"Werewolf Class" *"Cat Fight!" *"Alone with Him" *"Weekend Friends!" *"Art Buddies!" *"Shadow Knights Rule!" *"Cool Moms" *"Salsa with Travis!" *"First Kiss" *"Blackmailed" *"Skipping School" *"Fight or Flight" *"Operation: Slumber Party!" *"First Date!" *"Aaron VS Aphmau" *"Kissing Katelyn!" *"She-Wolf" *"Aaron's Friend" *"Aphmau Plays Cupid" *"Meeting FC" *"FC and Shu" *"Who's Coming to Dinner?" *"Heartbreaker" *"Aphmau Has a Baby!?" *"Prom!?" *"Ask the Girl" *"Our Last Dance" *"Aphmau In Wonderland" *"Their First Kiss" [[MyStreet Phoenix Drop High|'Season 2']] *"High School Crush" *"Mysterious Wolf Boy" *"Lover Boy" *"Hot New Teacher" *"Werewolf Boy's Name" *"What It Means To Be Alpha" *"Is This A Date?..." *"Aphmau's Crush On Kai" *"High School Love" *"Kai's Angel" *"Aaron Is Jealous!" *"Ein Saves Aphmau" *"Getting Close In a Locker" *"Aphmau's Love Confession" *"Kai's Crush" *"A DATE!?" *"A Kiss" *"Looking for an Alpha" *"Heartbreak" *"An Alpha Is Chosen" *"An Omega Is Chosen" *"A Change Of Heart" *"What Do You Know About Me? Part 1" *"What Do You Know About Me? Part 2" *"An Apology" *"Aphmau gets a Boyfriend!" *"He's Not My Boyfriend!" *"Alpha" *"Omega" *"Ultima" Phoenix Drop High: Graduation Day * "Last Day of School" * "Will She Notice Me?" * "Will Aaron Notice Me" * "Aaron, You're Cute..." * "Lost In My Eyes" * "Aaron's Last Chance" FC University * Aaron's Gone...? * See You Later... * Meeting In Person * Stay Away Hussy! * A Letter To Aphmau * I Don't Need Rules * The Perfect Moment * You Can Have Seconds * Another Letter * Aphmau's Enemies * Don't Be Late, Or Else... * You Don't Have A Chance With Him * Trying To Protect You * Rude... But Kinda Cute * Say Goodbye To Your Friends * Will She Win His Heart? * Will He Say Yes?... * Wolf Plush IN TROUBLE! * Aaron, Make Up Your Mind * Aphmau's Date? * Aphmau's Little Lie * The New Werewolf In Town * The Omega Problem * No More BEDTIME! * Garroth's Confession * Xavier's Plan * Expose The Ultima * The Break Up * Leaving The Past Behind [[Invitation|'Invitation']] *"Packing Panic" *"Party Planners" *"Polly wants a Cracker" *"Party Start!" *"Welcome!" [[Starlight Kingdom|'Starlight Kingdom']] Starlight *"Welcome to Starlight!" *"Let's Celebrate!" *"The Music Disc" *"Flakes" *"A Present of Love" *"Christmas Cat-Tastrophe" *"The Decoration Fight" *"Mistletoe Wars PT.1" *"Mistletoe Wars PT.2: The Kiss" *"Tree of Friendship" *"How The Zane Stole Christmas" *"Snowed Inside" *"A New Years Kiss" *"The New Guy" *"Burnin' Love" *"Maid for the Job" *"The Shrine of Love" *"The Neighborhood Play" *"The Auditions" *"The Kiss" *"Aftermath" *"Fan Fiction" *"Mr. & Mrs. Travis" *"Secret Lovers" *"Date Begins!" *"Valentine's Disaster" *"The Ro'Meave Brothers" *"The Girl's Contest" *"Don't Tell Mom!" *"Don't Tell Aaron" *"Aphmau in Love" *"Her Best Friends" *"A-Con 2016" *"Cosplay and Chaos!" *"Aaron and Aphmau" 'Season 2' *"Welcome to Fantasy Resort!" *"Sun and Sand" *"One meets the Other" *"TURTLES" *"King and Queen" *"Shine Bright" *"Welcome Taichi!" *"An Embarrassing Secret!" *"Welcome Yukiko!" *"Double Trouble!" *"Where's Yukina and Stal?" *"Drowned Attack!!!" *"Garroth's Little Secret" *"Baby Lifeguard!" *"Katelyn's Dad VS. Travis" *"Doggy Dad's" *"Girls Night Out" *"A LOVELY Surprise" *"FIERY Passion" *"The Confession" *"Mommy's Surprise!" *"Jealousy" *"Barking Up The Wrong Tree" *"The Cruise Back Home" *"Aaron & Aphmau Alone" [[Fantasy Park|'Fantasy Park']] *"Camp of Love Part 1" *"Friendzoned!?" [[The Bigger Move|'The Bigger Move']] *"The Big Catastrophe" *"You'll Never Guess Who We Found" *"Garroth's Future Job" *"Aaron's Sister!?" *"Our Mew Baby!" 'Season 3' *"Bodybuilding" *"Brewery" *"Hot Chili Pepper Test" *"Pokemon Go Because Kids these Days" *"Great Alchemist Tomo-chan" *"Who needs Crafting?" *"Yukiko and Taichi's Christmas" *"YUKITO!?" *"Zane's Rival!?!" *"Maids and Butlers" *"Shower Storm" *"The Grand Opening!" *"Laurance's Baby Brother" *"Halloween Party! PT.1" *"MyStreet Trick or Treat! PT. 2" *"Cooking for Aaron!" *"Cat Ear Day!" *"Cooking Competition! *"Aphmau Sick" *"Going Viral!" *"Zane the YouTube Star" *"Surprise Date!" *"Gene's Worry" *"The Break-Up" *"Aaron... I Miss You" *"Aphmau's Mom to the Rescue" *"Is It Over?" [[MyStreet Post-Third|'Post-Season 3']] *"Aphmau and Aaron's First Christmas" *"Aaron's Dad" *"Christmas Boy Fight!" *"Naughty or Nice" *"The Return of Sprinkles" *"Marry My Daughter!" *"Aphmau The Bride" *"Aaron's Proposal Plan" *"Starlight Wonderland!" *"Netflix and Chill - Katelyn's Nightmare" *"Night Snooper Exposed!" *"The Messiest House On The Street" *"Operation "Get Gene a House"" *"Night of the Living Cats!" *"Curse of the Living Cats!" *"Aaron's Odd Job" *"Zane's Rock Hard Abs" *"Fanfiction Writing Block" *"Crashing a Wedding!" *"Kawaii~Chan's Heartbreak" *"Kawaii~Chan and Zane" *"Shadow Knights Cause Trouble" [[Aaron's Ticket|'Season 4 Prequel']] *"Worst Idea Ever" *"Aaron and Garroth's Mission" 'Season 4' *"The Emerald Secret" *"Unexpected Visitors" *"Happy Memories" *"Kiss ATTACK!?" *"Aaron's New Problem" *"Finding Zuzu" *"Michi's Disguise" *"Losing Aaron" *"Saying Goodbye" *"Aphmau's Jealousy" *"The Alpha Werewolf or The Omega Werewolf" *"Ultima Werewolf" *"I Will Always Love You" *"You Should (Never) Be Alone" (Flashback) *"Will You Be Here For Me?" *"Always..." *"I Love You Aaron" [[Aphmau's Year|'Aphmau's Year']] *"Alone For Awhile" *"We Met..." *"We Laughed..." *"We Held On Fast..." *"...And Then We Said Goodbye." 'Season 5' *"In My Dearest Memories" *"Here In My Arms *"Werewolf Kiss?!" *"Always Be The One" *"Scars" *"Alpha... I MEAN AARON!!" *"Kawaii~Chan's Secret" *"An Ultima's Bite" *"Her Dad" *"You Are My Son" *"Dream Come True" *"Caught!" *"Now Kiss!" *"I Like You..." *"What do I DO!?" *"Make Me Like You..." *"Choose..." *"Aphmau's Family Secret" *"Aaron's Choice" *"Aphmau In Pain" *"My Ears and Tail" *"Kawaii~Chan's Ex-Boyfriends" *"Hiding Aphmau" *"It's Time..." *"Zane Betrayed..." *"We're Engaged!" *"Lucinda Breaks In" *"Aphmau's Ex-Crush" *"Wedding Bells" *"Babes Hit On Aaron" *"The Business of Forever Potions" *"Cursed" *"An Uncertain Future" Season 6 *"When Angels Fall" *"Empowering a Demon" *"Stay with Me" *"Take Them By Force" *"Aaron's Losing Battle" *"Neither Here Nor There" *"Don't Disobey Me" *"Too Late PT. 1" *"Too Late PT. 2" *"Out of Time" *"End of a Lifetime" *"Time Moves On" *"High Heavens" *"Ethereal Bonds" *"Reborn PT.1" *"Reborn PT.2" *Akuten *Inkling *Snow World *Strad *Blocks *Mellohi *Cat * * *"Nether!" * * * Trivia *Nikki is roughly based on Aphmau from the roleplays that come from its YouTube channel, Aphmau. **Starlight Kingdom is also based on what seems to be a mix of Minecraft Diaries and MyStreet. Jackii had this idea after she found out MyStreet and Diaries are connected. *Nicholas, Nikki's supposed lover, forgets about their relationships after revival, but Stal, her supposed enemy, does not. *Nikki plays an RPG called Gacha no Sekai, a game where you have to save a world from corruption. This is a reference to a video game developed by Lunime called Gacha World. Her username is Girlinapinkdress, a reference to her Minecraft username. *According to the Monster School: Akumu no Tokei-to arc, her favorite sweets are lollipops, which are also Goribo Yuuki's. *Overall, her favorite food is chocolate-covered strawberries. *Nikki's last name was almost never mentioned, and then suddenly mentioned many times in Season 3. *Followed by Stal, Yukina, Cat, and Mirai, Nikki has the most outfits. **This is a reference to the fact that Aphmau has the most outfits in MyStreet, followed by Zane. *As the central character, she has appeared in every single episode and series in Girlinapinkdress. *Her favorite character in Undertale ''is Muffet. *Her favorite color is pink. *As of ''Let's do it Together, she is now in the process of turning into an angel. *As of Thank you for the Memories, she is now engaged to Stal. *In that same episode, Stal's demon traits start to show, causing him to run from Nikki occasionally to hide his wings and horns. *As of Please don't let me go, many of the words in the episode titles are in lowercase except for the beginning word. * In that same episode, Nikki started covering her eyes with Stal's scarf. **The scarf was cut open by an End Skeleton, and she no longer has this. * Nikki loves the ending to Puella Magi Madoka Magica, which is ironic because Jackii in real life hates the ending due to its depressing nature. Navigation Category:Girlinapinkdress Category:Starlight Kingdom Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Life in Diamond High Category:Monster School Category:Down to Berlin Category:Pretty Girls Group Category:Angels Category:Female